


Not Tarts nor Hearts

by EvilMuffins



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Cooking, Drabble, Gen, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28492632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/pseuds/EvilMuffins
Summary: Lizzie and Raven practice their current assignment for General Villainy class, to varying results.
Relationships: Lizzie Hearts & Raven Queen
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	Not Tarts nor Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DesertVixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/gifts).



Lizzie watched intently as Raven dipped her apple into the bubbling vat of green goo. Despite her lack of interest in villainy, Raven’s poisoned apples always came out downright wonderlandifully. The glossy sheen was literally to die for.

“Pass the final result to your partner,” Baba Yaga instructed.

Apologetically, Raven gave it to Lizzie.

It was horrifically sour, and Lizzie could hardly breathe until she gulped the provided antidote.

Next came Lizzie’s turn.

“It’s delicious!” Raven smiled after taking a bite.

Lizzie sighed. It wasn’t her fault that her mother had passed her gift for making sweets onto her daughter!


End file.
